


The Bare Minimum Bandits

by cupcakekiller12



Series: Collection of OCs Nobody Cares About [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakekiller12/pseuds/cupcakekiller12
Summary: A new generation of kids at Camp Half-Blood has to step up to the plate and save the world...even though they aren't exactly the original A team.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Collection of OCs Nobody Cares About [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677262
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Bare Minimum Bandits

**Author's Note:**

> I would create some one-shots for this fandom, but tbh I'm better ocs than doing that. Maybe later, this social-distancing will probably make me do it.

Dinner under the dining pavilion at Camp Half-Blood went on without a hitch, the nymphs gave out food and drink, the atmosphere was jovial and relaxed, and all the cabin members were carrying their usual conversations. There were few new campers, awkwardly placed at the Hermes’ table until their godly parent claimed them, but there were always newcomers around this time of year. Summer had that vibe monsters seemed to like, some would argue Spring but the pollen count was usually too high to bother trying to go eat some unknowing Demi-God.

Two campers were claimed, a son of Hecate and a daughter of Iris, Chiron gave his usual spiel and the entire pavilion lit up with applause. Nobody had expected the Iris message, especially not the person they were viewing. She didn’t seem to notice that she was being watched, neither did it appear to look like she was in a place that could even receive an Iris message.

“What would Annabeth Chase do?” She muttered to herself, her blonde hair falling in front of her blue eyes. She pushed the strands behind her ear as she leaned her head against the wall. “Who am I kidding? She’s too smart to get into a situation like this - Percy Jackson, maybe.” She pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed, “I was stupid enough to get myself into this.”

A camper, more specifically the Hermes cabin counselor, Ryan Jacobs, a medium height young man with black hair and widening hazel eyes gasped as he stood up, “Eli?” The rest of Cabin Eleven looked around, stunned to see their half-sister talking to herself in a dark room of some kind, “Chiron what’s going-”

“I don’t know, Mr. Jacobs.” He said in a grim tone, eyes locked on the screen. He had known that Ms. Mitchell had been reported missing by her Cabin Counselor about a week ago. She, along with several others, had been searching for another camper, Coraline Lovelace, but the others had returned over the weekend without her. They claimed she had sent them away, fearing they would die if they had continued with her on this journey.

The word they had used was ‘quest’, of course, but Rachel did not recall giving a prophecy to Eli, nor her companions. She had, however, given a prophecy to young Coraline about a month ago, but it did not involve the daughter of Hermes.

“I was so close.” Eli said, her voice breaking, tears forming in her already red-rimmed eyes, “And I screwed it all up,” she rubbed her face with her hands before running them through her blonde locks, “just like I always do.” For a moment she had looked like she was going to give up, accept that she was stuck here and starve death, but she took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. “No,” she said adamantly, as though she had rehearsed it many times before, “First I’m gonna pull my sorry ass together,” Eli hauled herself to her feet.

Chiron and Mr. D were trying to figure out what was happening, what they were seeing, and how the heck it was happening. Both were attempting to keep their cool and to Mr. D’s credit, he was. Then again, no one ever really thought he cared about this camp in the first place, so it shouldn’t be too hard to not look worried when you didn’t care in the first place. Chiron also tried to get everyone back to their cabins, but some people were actually invested in this strange phenomenon. 

Eli took look around the barren room, “I’m going to find a way out” Her cobalt toned eyes scanning each and every crevasse for details that no one in the dining hall could find. Nobody in the dining hall had expected her to find the nails, nor pull out of a bobby pin from her dirtied hair, “And then I’m going get my stuff back and kill every monster that tries to stop me” before walking out of view of the Iris message, or whatever it was, and muttering things to herself that nobody could decipher. 

The last thing everyone heard before the message cut out was the sound of a lock opening and a battle cry that was not for innocent ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, leave a kudo or comment if you want. I'll maybe see you in the next chapter.


End file.
